Boog
Boog is the protagonist of the Open Season ''franchise. He is Elliot's best friend and Ranger Beth's former pet. He is voiced by Martin Lawrence in the first movie, Mike Epps in the second, Matthew J Munn in the third who is also the voice of his doppelganger, and Donny Lucas in the fourth. Biography ''Open Season In the first installment of the Open Season series, Boog lives in an ordinary life in the town of Timberline with his owner Ranger Beth, who is a park ranger and has raised Boog ever since he was little. When he encounters Elliot, he develops a dislike of him, but at the film's ending, they become best friends. Boog accidentally scares off his fans after chasing Elliot and is taken alongside the deer to the top of the falls, to protect Boog from hunters and the villainous hunter Shaw. Boog shows an immediate dislike to the woods, and almost leaves after realizing Elliot lied about knowing the way back to Timberline, but decides to return and help the animals defeat the hunters and Shaw. When Beth returns in a helicopter to pick up Boog, she sees he has made new friends and decides to keep him in the forest. ''Open Season 2'' Already here! ''Open Season 3'' Already here! ''Open Season: Scared Silly'' Already here! Appearance Boog is a huge brown grizzly bear with a light brown face and belly. Personality Boog is a happy-go-lucky, 900-pound grizzly bear. However, he can get a bit irratated right away. In the first film, Elliot served as a foil for him, although at the end, they have became partners in time. Quotes *"Boog is sorry!" *"I ain't nobody's pet!" *"Uh-oh! Back up quick, before she sees me!" *"All right, he's gone. Now get out! *"Where's Timberline!? It's gone! Somebody stole it!" *"The woods is NO place for a bear!" *"I look like a bear, I talk like like a bear, but I can't fish, I can't climb a tree, I can't even go in the woods!" *"If it weren't for you, I'd be home right now; none of this would have ever happened! You said you knew the way back, but you LIED!" *"Let's kick some hunter ba-hookey!" *"That's right, fool!, YOU better run! Keep on prancing, ya penny-waisting cow!" Trivia *Boog is similar to Vincent from Over the Hedge in appearance, but Boog is good rather than evil. *A running gag throughout the series is that people think that Boog weighs 1,200 pounds. *Boog is often thought to have been the deuteragonist of the second film, while Elliot was the main protagonist. While this is kind of true as Elliot had a bigger role in the second film, but Boog remains the bigger good throughout the series. Gallery Boog and Elliot screaming face to face.jpg|Boog screams face to face with Elliot. Elliot impressed by Boog's garage.jpg|Elliot impressed with Boog's garage home. Boog and Elliot trying on glasses.jpg|Boog and Elliot raiding the convenience store. Boog & Elliot laughing as they trash the convience store.jpg|Boog and Elliot trashing the convenience store. Boog bashing Elliot to the ground for ruining his show.jpg|"You're...ruining...my...show!" Boog yelling comically when he realizes that he's in the woods.jpg|Boog yelling comically when he realizes that he's in the woods. Boog blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the forest.jpg|"My life is missin'! And it's all...your...FAULT!" Boog reluctantly Makes a deal with Elliot.jpg|Boog reluctantly agrees to have Elliot lead him home. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4991.jpg|"Behold! The mighty grizzly! I look like a bear, I talk like a bear. But I can't fish, I can't climb a tree. I can't even go out in the woods!" Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg|Boog and Elliot pursued by Shaw as the beaver dam breaks and floods the whole forest. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6444.jpg|Boog accusing Elliot for lying to him and driving everyone else to the hunting grounds. Boog returns to Elliot.jpg|"I already saved ya once. That makes me responsible...for you." open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7651.jpg|"When I'm a bear-skin rug, they could walk all over me." open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7659.jpg|"But until that happens...I ain't goin' out...without a fight!" open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7711.jpg|Boog and the other animals come with a plan to fight back against the hunters. Boog leads charge.jpg|Boog leads charge. Boog's mighty grizzly roar.jpg|Boog roaring at Shaw for shooting Elliot. Boog's choice to stay in the forest.jpg|Boog chooses to stay in the woods. Boog and Elliot fistbump.jpg|Boog and Elliot agree to become best friends. Boog-And-Ursa.jpg|Boog meets female Grizzly Ursa. Open Season 3 Boog and Ursa Dance.jpg|Boog dancing with Ursa. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pets Category:Tricksters Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Pure of heart Category:Gentle Giants Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Deal Makers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Egomaniacs Category:Protectors Category:Con artist Category:Leaders Category:Paranoid Category:Role Models Category:Genius Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Successors Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals Category:Comedy Heroes